


serva me, serbabo te

by LadyMD



Series: Medicus [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A whole lot of introspection by Jon, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Jon, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everyone ships them, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, On call room shenanigans, SO MUCH FLUFF, The thing about knots, We just want our baby girl Sansa to be happy, rooftop confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: "save me, save you"Jon is a Trauma Surgeon while Sansa is a Neurosurgeon who both work together in Eastwatch Veterans Memorial Medical Center where they eventually get together. It's their 9th month and even though they haven't reached a year yet, Dr. Snow believes that they were actually two decades in the making. He reflects on their past and notes that they've only had three significant encounters before Eastwatch starting with the time Jon taught Sansa how to tie her first successful surgeon's knot using a two-handed throw. This 9th month would also be their reunion after six months of being separated due to Sansa's overseas fellowship and Jon means to make it the last by giving Sansa one last lesson in knot tying. That is, if things would just go the damn way he planned.





	serva me, serbabo te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrish_lace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/gifts).



> I hope you all like this! (Especially you myrish_lace!) I just really want Sansa Stark to be happy and not in a Petyr Baelish way. (Choke him again Jon!). 
> 
> I have a playlist for this because I'm going all out for this. Here you go:  
> https://soundcloud.com/user-914335214/sets/serva-me-serbabo-te  
> It's also on my lazy tumblr account. Come say hi! I'm still LadyMD there.

   

  

 

> **During surgery, knot construction involves two distinct steps. The purpose of the first step is to secure precise approximation of the wound edges by advancing either a one-throw or a two-throw knot to the wound surface.**

* * *

 

**October 18, 2017**

**7:49pm**

_**Rooftop/Helipad, Eastwatch-by-the-Sea**_

__

Jon checked his watch for the hundredth time and he straightened his tie for the thousandth time. 

And lastly, he patted the inside of his coat, took out the small black box, and opened it for good measure for the millionth time. 

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the ring. 

It was...a simple white gold band with a princess cut sapphire. But what made it special was the design Jon insisted on.

He had it designed in a way that the band held the sapphire in a perfect surgeon's knot with the double throws. He even had to demonstrate how it was done many times - much to his sister Rhaenys' amusement when she went with him to look for the right jeweler. Jon cringed at the memory of flying off to see her in King's Landing in a panic because though he knew he wanted the knot design, he couldn't answer when he was asked what cut he wanted, what shade of sapphire or if he wanted to look at other blue gems. In his mind he just needed something that would match Sansa's eyes. After telling him to relax and calm himself, she made a call to her friend, Dr. Brienne Tarth, an Orthopedic surgeon she worked with whose family owned a sapphire mine and an artisan jewelers. They flew to the Sapphire Isle then and it was there that Rhaenys pointed out the star sapphire from the collection, joking that it would remind him of his Northern bride-to-be.

 _"What?"_ he remembered staring at her dumbly before looking at what she pointed out. Rhaenys looked at him weirdly before arching a brow. " _You know? What do they say in the North... 'Look for the Ice Dragon and chase the blue star in the rider's eye' and you'll find yourself North."_

At the look of shock on his face he remembered Rhaenys smirking at him as she placed the stone in front of him. _"What do you know, my brother is a true dragon after all."_

Then he looked at it and saw the exact shade of Sansa's eyes with the winking asterism in the middle.That coupled with the Ice Dragon constellation whose blue eye always pointed North he did know about, was too much. There in the middle of the jewelry store he started to cry. Rhaenys took the reins then and dealt with the jeweler as Jon collected himself, only looking up when she asked him a question about engraving but he could take his time in thinking of that one if he wanted it. 

He did. His hand traced the engraving he had done on the inside after a week of searching. It was another latin phrase but when he read it he knew the words were what he wanted. 

He thought,  _that was it,_ just as he thought,  _she_ was  _it._ The ring was finalized and ready just as he was too. A soft smile found its way to a corner of his mouth while a free hand made it's way to the back of his head.   

 

 

> _serva me, serbabo te_

A latin quote from Petronius Arbiter that meant, "Save me, save you." 

Jon chose it because he thought it was an accurate description of their relationship with how many times they saved each other in more ways than one. 

Sure they were just on their ninth month of being official, but if they looked back, they were actually almost two decades in the making - at least that was what Jon believed.

Two decades with only three significant encounters. Jon couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking his head in disbelief.

 _Three._  

A summer workshop at Highgarden as med students.

A rooftop confession on Casterly Rock as a resident and a fellow on a medical convention.

And a whirlwind night in King's Landing as junior consultants off duty. 

Only three major encounters - South, West, East.

All by _chance_ and that only made those meetings more meaningful despite a tinge, bittersweet. Three chances. Three beautiful cities but all it took to have a meeting that lasted more than a night was to meet at the edge of the North. 

 _So truly, it's fitting that I seal the deal and we stay in the North -_ he almost cried again, blinking away the tears and swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. 

But it was no use to resist because every time he closed his eyes, he'd _see_ it. The large black and white house that had a blue door with its wide porch, a large yard where Ghost and Lady could play, a balcony that on one side, overlooked the White Knife, while on one side, you could see the harbor still as it opened to the Bite...a garden that was still empty save for a lemon tree that he planted himself. It was all there so clear. In his mind, he opened the blue doors and imagined the living room with the fire place, the huge ass kitchen that had all the works so she could bake and he could cook, a study that was also a library and an office, four bedrooms - a master, three spares, one that could easily be converted into a nursery...  _everything_ they needed to start a new life together. 

That is, if Jon wasn't too late... _again._

His eyes snapped open and he couldn't help the anxiety that was building up once more as he thought about what this day meant first and above all - _a reunion._

It's been six months since he last saw Sansa. She was on a Spinal Surgery fellowship in Volantis. One he practically pushed her to do. Well, _one_ of the things he made her do. 

Because barely a month after she agreed to move in with him, his father, Prime Minister Rhaegar Targaryen, along with Sansa's mother, Senator Catelyn Tully-Stark (who almost unleashed her wrath on her daughter's poor treatment at the hospital she loved so much), arranged for Sansa to just be a visiting consultant in Eastwatch Veterans Memorial Medical Center, transferring her to New Castle Presbyterian Hospital in White Harbor on his insistence and Sansa's ire. 

It took a lot of fights - too many tears and yelling that almost ended them for good but in the end, it was one, the promise that she'd still be in Eastwatch twice a week, still as the department chair with Dr. Leo Tyrell in Last Hearth, and Dr. Domeric Bolton in Dreadfort to cover for all the hospitals for the Eastern North for Neurologic and Neurosurgical cases; two, the accreditation to offer neurosurgery residency in NCP with all three of them and the chief Dr. Theomore Lannister as their attendings. Residents meant more doctors for the specialty after all, solving the service scarcity in the North.

He was happy for her. He really was. 

But he missed her. 

Terribly.

After a month of coming home to her, or her coming home to him, or them going home together - seeing her everyday, with most days she's the first thing he sees in the morning, and the last he sees before he sleeps, the temporary separation - _logistically,_ only logistically, he always had to add -  was painful and there was always the fear that she might still leave him for good even if she told him she missed him everyday too. He can't forget how she didn't want to go in the first place. Well she did a little though she wanted to stay _more._ But he would damn himself before he stopped her from advancing her career just as he knew she would never keep him from doing the same. 

She's done so much for other people, she needed to do this for herself. In the end whatever she gained there she'd use in her practice so it's really win-win. 

 _"What is this?"_ She came home that day, seeing her luggage packed, a crumpled letter containing an invitation for a Spinal Surgery fellowship in Essos Jon found a week prior, and plane ticket in his hand, her eyes looked at him with so much accusation. 

He wordlessly grabbed her hand then placed the letter and the ticket there. Sansa looked at it, her eyes widened as she realized, misting in a mix of hurt and anger as she looked at him and waited for an explanation.

He had to steel himself that day - had to keep from backing out and apologizing profusely. So he started going over the details. _"Here's your passport and your other documents. Your flight leaves in two hours, which is enough time to drive you to the airport. I already forwarded your acceptance. I've printed out their reply and other details. It's all there. And this is the loft where you'll be staying. The building is owned by your sister-in-law's family and Talisa already talked to her younger brother and her parents to assist you in any way. My aunt Dany can visit you too or you could go to her. You've met Drogo, her husband right, at Casterly? Dr. Tyrell and Dr. Bolton have you covered here and would update you. I can take care of Lady, no problem, though Arya promised to take her too in case I need help. New Castle Pres is aware of this too and will be waiting for your return. What else am I missing?"_

All throughout his rambling, Sansa was silent. And he just knew that if he looked at her face he'd lose it so he kept avoiding that for as long as he could. She would say no and get mad at him. Or worse. She'd walk out. He hadn't felt so terrified as that moment but he knew how much she denied that she wanted to go - if not for her but for Bran, her crippled brother, and who he represented. 

Finally, he couldn't stall forever. He needed to be firm. And he needed to say it to her face.

And there it was - those painful silent tears that streamed on her heartbreaking face. 

He stepped closer to her then and grabbed both hands in his. _"Sweetheart, I don't want to be apart from you - not even for a second, but I can't keep you from this too. I know you feel you need to be here more if not for yourself, but for Bran, or even for me, but you have to, my love." He framed her face. "I love that you want to stay here more - truly, I love you even more for that, but I don't want you thinking of what-if? It's not about fearing that you would resent me in the future if you miss this. It's just, opportunities like this don't just happen. But what I can assure you is that no matter where you go, you can always, always come back to something - to me - to our home. I've waited for years, I can wait a few more months. I won't go anywhere. Just try. Try and then come back anytime. As long as you would have me, baby, I'm a constant until you say otherwise. But this opportunity - is not. Everything will be fine. Just do what you have to do."_

 _"But we just - I can't just - I haven't even,"_ she struggled for words, her breath catching with each pause.  _"I had just agreed to White Harbor. Why?"_

He pressed his forehead against hers.  _"I know. And now I'm pressing this too. And everything you agreed to will still happen when you return. Getting this fellowship  now is more important."_

_"Why are you pushing me away again?"_

_"I'm not. I'm pushing you towards your dream. Isn't Spinal surgery your dream?"_

_"I can't do this right now."_

_"If not now, when? I talked to them. They won't have another slot like this in the next two years."_

_"This is six months, Jon. Six months. We've only been together for four. It's too soon."_

He felt like crying then too but forced a smile and kissed her once.  _"Four amazing months. But...What's six months to sixteen years, Sansa?"_ He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. 

_"Take it."_

She did but not before giving Jon a parting gift.

_"I love you Jon."_

It was the first time she said it out loud and she did so with tears in her eyes but a loving smile on her face and this time, Jon couldn't hold back his own. 

They had each other desperately then and much too quick - making it all the more harder to part as they clung to each other all the way until it was time for her to go. 

There would be no flying back in between or visits from Jon as they both agreed, though they promised to call each other as much as they could. 

While she was in Volantis, Jon made sure to make good use of those six months to prepare for their future. 

He smiled while looking at the ring again. 

Jon jumped and stood up straight, the ring shoved back inside his coat pocket, as the door to the rooftop opened and much to his disappointment, that flash of red hair didn't belong to the blue eyed, leggy, wonder woman love of his life.

Instead, it was Tormund.

He sat back down immediately, frowning while his fellow Trauma Surgeon, Dr. Giantsbane laughed loudly as he approached.

"Well, don't look too disappointed, Snow."

Jon sighed and offered a weak smile. "Sorry, d'you need anything?"

Tormund shook his head. "Nah. Just wanted to check up on you."

"Thanks," Jon replied, checking his watch again.

**7:15pm**

His brow knotted. Sansa was due at seven and she's never late.

"Maybe her flight got delayed?"

Jon shook his head, his hand running across his hair as he checked his phone with his other hand. "She texted me as soon as her plane landed in Winterfell and then again when she said she's driving."

"Well, she probably stopped for gas or something," Tormund tried to reassure him but the worry had already started to take root and Jon began to pace at the beat of his accelerating heart.

Something was wrong.

He wanted to call her or text her but she was driving - anything could happen.

Tormund's reassurances was heard as if he was underwater and all he could focus on was his worry over Sansa.

_Did I say I love you before she left?_

_When she called?_

Oh Gods.

He was starting to panic as worse case upon worse case scenarios kept playing in his mind.

It was only when Tormund pushed him to put his head between his knees that he realized he was hyperventilating.

_Why did he wait until now to -_

_I should've asked her the moment she said she loves me back._

_Why did I make her go to Volantis?_

"Breathe. Breathe, Jon. Come on."

He did.

"It's going to be okay," Tormund said unbelievably gentle as he kept his large warm hand clamped firm on his shoulder. "Just nerves," Tormund tried to ease him into it.

Just as Jon was on the verge of relaxing, Tormund's pager sounded. He felt him tense and that made him hold his breath and tense too.

Raising his head at him, he looked at Tormund who was already striding quickly towards the door.

"What is it?"

Tormund avoided his eyes and simply answered over his shoulder. "Code Orange."

Code Orange meant mass casualty or disaster, alerting the hospital for an onslaught.

And just like that Jon felt the world crashing over him as he sees his worst nightmare take place before him.

Before Jon could nag him, Tormund's phone rang. "What?"

And then Jon knew. It was only a split second but Jon saw Tormund instinctively glance at him.

Jon couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed him by his arms. " _Tell me._ "

Tormund considered him before nodding and beckoning him to follow.

"Before that, I know you're not one of ours anym-"

He shook his head. "I'll help. But first I have to know. _Please._ "

As they rode the elevator Tormund sighed then quickly told him.

"There's been a mass collision at the King's Road. The driver of a ten-wheeler had a stroke, swerved, and totalled a Prius. There was considerate traffic, eight vehicles directly involved. Five dead onsite, seven gravely injured, fifteen minor injuries. One of the cars was a red Hybrid."

"That's Sansa's car!" All the colors drained from his face and he bolted towards the emergency room as soon as the doors opened, one hand pressed call.

_Sansa, love, please be okay please answer, please Oh Gods please not her._

It rang and rang then went to voicemail.

_Hi. This is Dr. Stark. Sorry, I'm not available right now please leave-_

He shoved his phone back his pocket but before he could enter the backdoor to ER, Dr. Karsi Rayder - his former teammate, apprehended him.

"Jon-Jon she's okay, she's okay! Sansa's okay!"

His chest loosened somewhat. "Where is she?"

"On the way. She stayed behind the site to do damage control earlier."

"How'd you know?"

"EMTs and she just called. It's bedlam there but we sent Val and Domeric there to relieve her. She's bringing in a multiple trauma herself."

Just then the double doors opened and there with her hand pressing on the torso of a patient and had improvised trache in his neck - one nurse hooked bagging there, was Sansa - Sansa with her red vivid hair straightened half up and mussed, wearing the green dress he loved on her was _here._

He didn't think, just ran to her.

Closer as she yelled out orders while trying to apply pressure on the patient's abdominal wound, Jon looked her over immediately.

Her hair was mussed a little, there was a rip on her dress, and blood was splattered everywhere, on her hands, her arms, her dress, some on her face. He prayed to all the Gods that none was from hers, selfishly.

That moment, he wasn't thinking like a doctor.

It was Sansa. Only Sansa he was concerned about.

"Sansa," he managed.

Her blue eyes saw him then and she briefly took in his appearance before giving a sort of smile, her eyes softening for just a moment.

Six months, mussed hair and bloodied, she was still the most beautiful thing he would ever see.

"Jon," she breathed out before her hand was replaced by a nurse's and instruments were being handed to her after pumping disinfectant on her hand and slipping on sterile gloves as she started working on stopping the bleeding.

Another nurse was tying a mask around her face and Jon realized that despite the tender yet too brief greeting she gave him, she was going to be a doctor first. He slid his jacket off then, rolled his sleeves, and took over nurse's task of slipping an apron on her. 

While he tied it around her back, he inspected her for any sign of damage. It was when he was pulling her hair up and tucking it inside a cap when he saw that she was bleeding too from a two gashes on her temple secured by surgi-tapes. 

"Sansa, you're hurt!"

"I'm  _fine._ The bleeding will stop eventually - I put in a tape. I don't have a concussion, I promise," she said in a clipping tone Jon doesn't usually hear her doing. 

"That will still need stitching," he insisted.

Sansa looked at him squarely then. "Later. Right now I'm way below the triage. Go stitch up someone else." She turned her back to him without another word and Jon stared at her as she declared that the patient had to have an exploratory laparotomy here and now. Nurse Satin Flowers told her that either she do it or the patient waits because currently, all the surgeons on deck were occupied this unexpected night shift. 

She didn't say anything, just nodded while Satin left to get her everything she needed while she helped with getting a second central line in because Nurse Gilly Tarley was the one applying pressure on the wound. It was only when Dr. Larence Hornwood, the anesthesiologist came in did he regain himself. Sansa was by then, replacing the improvised trache with the standard tube. 

"I got here as fast as I could. Here, I'll hook him up the respirator. You're going to do the lap Dr. Stark?" 

"I'm going to have to."

"I'll do it." 

They both looked at Jon. "I'll do it," he repeated. "There might be someone who needs you more. I've got this."

Sansa nodded then and started walking over to the triage officer but before she passed Jon completely, she touched his arm and squeezed and then was off. 

"Are you back, Dr. Snow?" Larence prompted him.

Jon took a deep breath and gave a firm nod. "Let's go."

He had to take his cue from Dr. Sansa Stark - who, by the grace of all the gods, was alive and  _here._

So now, he had to be Dr. Jon Snow.  

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

> **The second step in knot construction is the addition of a sufficient number of throws to the knot so that it does not fail by slippage.**

* * *

 

  **Supply room**

**11:48pm**

 

Jon grabbed alcohol swabs, gloves, several 4-0 Nylons, a Mayo-Hegar needle holder, scissors, and a pack of sterile gauze, then placed them on a tray. The crisis at the E.R. was finally resolved with the doctors on duty shooing those who weren't away.

Despite only having a skeletal force of six surgeons, three surgical interns, they were able to sort out the fifteen people who came in, in record time. Most of that was due in thanks for Sansa, Val, and Domeric doing as much as they could onsite. 

Jon had to do three ExLaps _at_ the E.R., several minor wound surgeries, and some bone resetting. But it was when the patient swung an arm at him as he reset his dislocated shoulder did he get the gash down his collar when he stepped back and slipped, falling on the tray with the wound repair set.  _Thank the Gods they weren't used._

He needed stitches himself but copied Sansa by packing it with a thick gauze and tape first then worry about repairing it later. 

It was finally  _later._

And Seven hells did he feel the throb of the contracting wound now, blood still seeping through the gauze. 

He could've asked anyone there to help him but he didn't want to bother them anymore so he slunk towards the storage where he intended to do it himself. 

Just as he was untying the disposable surgical gown they threw haphazardly at him before, the door to the storage opened and to his surprise and delight, it was Sansa. 

His heart started skipping then as he looked at the same surprised expression she was wearing, her mouth slightly opened and partly covered with her pushed down mask. 

"Jon?"

He couldn't help but grin then, walked - almost ran towards her, his arms wrapped around her at once - he released a breath he didn't know he was holding til then.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and he felt her warm, soft, body sinking into him as she returned his embrace and sighed deeply. 

They were drenched in sweat, in blood, and other fluids as they were still wearing the gowns and now tears joined the mix. 

His shoulders were shaking as he held on to her tight. "Sansa... oh Sansa..." he kept repeating her name and alternated squeezing and stroking her as if he still couldn't believe she was there. 

Sansa only tightened her hold on him, her hands gripping his shirt and gown tightly. 

"I thought I - 

Sansa shook her head against his chest. "I did too but I'm not. I'm here." 

Jon pulled back, slid her mask down, and kissed her then, his hands flying up to her hair as he kissed her desperately. Sansa held on to his arms and kissed back just as fiercely. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Jon pulled back and cradled her face as he bent down and narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you  _ever_ scare me like that again."

Sansa let out a laugh amidst the tears. "I told you I'd come back. Have I ever broken a promise before?"

Jon couldn't help the deep sigh . "I'm so happy you're finally here." He brushed his thumbs against her cheek after he leant his forehead against hers. "I don't know what I'd do - Gods."

"Come on Jon. Not you too. Don't get too sappy on me, my phone hasn't stopped blasting from the pack. I'm  _fine._ I'm here. For  _good,"_ she tilted her head at him. 

Jon let out a deep breath and rolled his head back. "Thank the Gods! These six months were torture - pure torture."

She smirked then. "Hey, this was  _your_ idea, might I remind you." She poked at his chest causing him to wince and her eyes to widen in shock. 

Jon tried to play it off but it did hurt. "I'm fine."

"Jon! You're bleeding," she didn't wait and started yanking down Jon's gown as well as the grey button down he wore. When she saw the wound she tsked at Jon then after seeing the tray he set down on a bench, she grabbed it, tucked it in between her arm and chest, then pulled at his hand, dragging him towards the on-call room.

Jon just shook his head and laughed as he let her drag him away. 

Once they were inside the on call room which was, as expected this busy shift, empty, they removed their disposable gowns and threw them in the hazard bin. 

Sansa made him sit down on the floor. Once he was settled, she set the tray on the bed then sat across from him. It was only when Sansa was unbuttoning his shirt that he realized they were still wearing their more formal date clothes underneath their disposables. 

He watched as Sansa slipped on her gloves, clamped an alcohol swab and started disinfecting the wound. He noted that before the incident, she was on her way dressed up just for him. With her long red hair down the way he loved it, and the damn green dress that was his undoing time and time again the rare times she wore it. 

Now her hair was still hidden and tucked in her cap but there were a few wisps that escaped and curled around her exquisite face that was poised in fiery concentration, blazing behind those blues he missed so much, that often drove him mad with want. Her mouth was pursed as they were whenever she was focused. Her lipstick had faded and her lips had little indents where she must've been biting it as she did when she was worried. There was blood drying on her arms and dress. He tried not to frown when he noted that there were tears at the hem of that dress. This would be the last time she'd wear it. 

"I'm going to give you some Lidocaine now- what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Their eyes met then and Jon couldn't keep from reaching over and pulling her cap off, watching as all that red came tumbling down her face, her neck, and her back. He looked back at her face and saw she was blushing and giving him a knowing look. He brushed the strands away from her shoulder then cupped her neck. 

"You are so beautiful."

Sansa's eyes softened and she ducked her reddened face, picking up the syringe she filled with the local anesthetic before looking back at me. "I'm going to give you the lido now."

Wanting to tease her, he leant forward and kissed her lips again before leaving it to kiss a trail down her neck.  _Gods did I miss this - miss her._

"Jon -"

"Go on. Stitch me up. I don't need the lido. This is better than any anesthetic." He started rubbing at her sides, switching to kissing her ear, his hands urging her closer. 

He felt her push him then and he sat back grumbling. 

Sansa smirked and shook her head. "No. It's distracting."

Jon mirrored her smirk. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. The sooner I'm done - 

Jon leant forward again, excited. "Yeah? You'll what?"

But before she could say anything, Jon saw her head wound again and frowned. "Wait. Maybe I'll do you first."

Sansa grinned devilishly. "Oh, don't worry, Dr. Snow. You can certainly...do me later. But not before I  _do_ you first."

Jon couldn't help himself then and grabbed her and kissed her again. Sansa let him for a solid three seconds before she shoved him away, shaking her head but grinning. "No open wounds while doing strenuous activity."

Jon sat straight then and kept his arms behind him. "Then by all means, stitch me up quickly."

She laughed before injecting the lidocaine anyway. Then she grabbed the Mayo, clamped the 4-0 curved needle, and held the toothed forceps with her left hand. "Ready?"

Jon smiled at her, trying to push down the desire that was burning him up. He's seen Sansa operate many times and knew how delicate she held each tool and how precise and with finesse she handled each stitch and cut - having learned to handle the most sensitive organ of the body - the brain. She was so skilled and now even if it was terribly simple for her level, he can't wait for her to use her talented hands on him. 

She was about to kneel when he stopped her. "Wait." He grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor in front of him. Sansa kissed his nose then. "Thanks." 

Jon's breath hitched when she pushed the pillow closer to him and positioned herself kneeling in between his legs.

"Hold still," she murmured.

_Believe me, I'm trying._

"Relax, I'll just do six stitches."

"One for each month you were away," he didn't mean to blurt out but that earned him a laugh.

He watched her then as she sew the first suture - a simple interrupted stitch. It was almost hypnotic as he watched her loop the nylon around the the needle holder, then grasped at the other end, pulling it inside the loop, closing the stitch then cutting. It was all he could do, watch her stitch and cut, trying to ignore the way he felt her warm breath on his naked chest and the smell of her hair, the touch of her hands... 

When she got to the last stitch, before she closed it, she dropped the instruments back on the tray then with a small smile, tied the final knot using the two-handed technique Jon taught her.

"All done," she whispered, her nose almost touching Jon's. 

Jon was about to lean in when he froze.

"What? What is it?"

_Knots!_

He stood up then and began patting his pants pockets. 

_Fuck, it's in my coat pocket! Seven hells where is my coat?_

"Jon, what's wrong?"

Jon looked at her then, still kneeling down and looking at him anxiously too, scratching at her gash unsuspectingly. 

He swallowed then and pushed it all aside for now, kneeling down in front of her and cradling her head. "It's nothing."  _It's just a ring._ He kissed her forehead and smiled as he pulled away.  _She's here and she's alive. That's all that matters right now._

He gently touched the side of her head that was starting to bruise. She probably hit her head on the wheel as she swerved to the side to avoid the collision. She winced a little and he cursed.

"Are you sure you don't need to get a CT at least?" 

She shook her head. "Just a flesh wound," she grinned.

Jon rolled his eyes at her reference. "Well, Black Knight, it's your turn to be stitched up."

"Mm, by any chance can't you get your uncle to do it?" she teased. 

Jon snorted. "I stitch better than that ass no matter how famous he is in the Plastics world."

She giggled. "I was only kidding. Stitch me up, Dr. Snow." She purred. 

_How she switches from being adorably innocent to a seductive siren in a snap I'll never know._

Jon removed the gauze and the tapes and assessed it. "Well, you're right. It's shallow enough that you might not scar that much. And lucky for you, I only see three stitches."

Sansa started snickering then, trying to cover it with her mouth. "Now you'll tell me three stitches mean something cheesy like 'i love you.'" 

 _Ha! If only you knew what 'three' really meant for me._ He kissed her head again. "Something like that, now hold still."

He felt her hand on his waist then. She bit her lip as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, I need to hold on to something I can squeeze later."

Jon bit back a groan as his mind started to give him filthy ideas. "S'alright."

She nodded then.

He brushed her hair away as he tilted her head up then started working. 

He worked as quickly and as gently as he could, feeling her squeeze just that once in the beginning. After cutting the last stitch, he covered it with a gauze and a kiss. 

"You have an incredibly light touch for someone with large hands," she beamed at him. 

Jon traced her cheek then with the back of his finger. "Probably just for you." 

She shook her head slowly, pressed his retreating hand back to her face, closed her eyes, and leaned in. "Mm. If you say so...Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you miss me?" her voice was small and it shook while she kept her eyes shut.  _Why was she suddenly unsure?_

"Sansa - sweetheart, will you look at me please?"

Her eyes fluttered open then and Jon sighed as he caressed her cheek. "Even now, at this second, I miss you."

Her mouth opened and there was that wrinkle between her brows again. "But I'm already here," she whispered.

Jon's mouth twitched. "I know. I can't describe it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just. I always want you closer. Even in our most...intimate, I _still_ want you closer. All. the. time. I don't make sense, do I?" he chuckled.

But she didn't laugh with him as he expected. 

The intensity of her stare was almost too much that he could do nothing but stare back.

This time, it was Sansa who leaned in. She wrapped her small hands to cup below his ears, her mouth a whisper above his own while her eyes were half-shut. "It makes perfect sense to me." Then she kissed him. 

Hard.

Sansa didn't usually initiate kisses - and he could recall each one she did. But it was never like this - like she was filled with the same painful longing as he was. "Jon," she breathed when she broke away for air, Jon didn't stop kissing her, his lips attaching themselves back to her ear, her neck, and lower. "Please don't send me away again."

Jon looked at her then. 

"I love you," her lip trembled as she said them, tears spilled from her eyes. "I love you so much Jon. I'm sorry I never - I don't." She swallowed. "I'm sorry I don't say it that - 

Jon silenced her with a kiss but he was crying too. "I know. It's okay. I  _know._  I love you so much too."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No. It's not. You say it all the time. I should too."

"Sweetheart, it's not a contest. And you say it all the time too. You don't always need words to say things."

She kissed him again and he was just as willing to oblige and return. 

"Jon," she started giving him tiny pecks across his face and down his neck then collar, her hands stroking his bare chest. "Jon, make love to me."

Without a moment's hesitation, he took her in his arms and brought them both on the bed, his hands sliding her long skirt up her waist, skimming her hose covered legs. Without breaking their kiss, Sansa lifted her hips and helped him roll of her stockings followed by the slip, slide off her silk blush and damp underwear. 

Jon groaned against her lips just as she answered with a moan when he felt her moist heat beneath his fingers. 

"Jon,  _now."_ She panted roughly, tugging at his belt. He helped her then and only ended up with his pants and boxers low enough to release him then entered her immediately, both of them moaning loudly.

Jon kissed her deeply then, one arm braced above her head to steady him while his other hand explored her over and under her dress as he thrusted. 

It's been too long and it felt too good that Jon knew he wouldn't last long yet he tried to go as slow as he could, pulling back almost completely before pushing back all the way in. 

Sansa wrapped a leg around his waist and scratched at his back so hard that if it weren't for the shirt that was still hanging open on him, she'd leave bloody marks, not that he would care.

This isn't what he planned for their reunion love making. He planned on taking her slow. Kissing every inch of her and bringing her to completion many times with just his mouth and fingers first until she could take no more and only then would he take her. 

Sansa must've sensed this as she clutched him tighter. "It needn't always be gentle. I want you to fuck me Jon."

Jon gaped at her. Sansa wasn't that very vocal in bed - always struggling to keep from making too much noise and she rarely cussed. 

"Say it again," he demanded, wanting to know if he didn't imagine it.

"Fuck me Jon," she practically whined, spurring him on. 

"Fuck," he grunted as he hitched a leg higher and held on to it with his hand as he plunged into her faster and harder, Sansa meeting him with her hips as she pushed up at him. 

He was so close so he started sucking at her neck while reaching down and rubbing at her as their hips were starting to snap at each other erratically. 

"Come for me, Sansa. Come for me again sweet girl."

"Jon."

"That's it. Fuck. You feel so good, love. It's so good. It's been too long."

"J-Jon."

He felt her walls fluttering around him then as she gave out a loud cry coaxing him for his own release. 

He came and spilled inside her with a roar. Both of them collapsing and panting after. 

Jon rolled off her but pulled her against him so he could drop kisses on her head in between breaths. 

When they were calmer, they smiled at each other languidly. 

"Wow."

Sansa giggled as she traced patterns on his chest. "Happy 9th Jon," she kissed his chest."

"Happy 9th Sansa," he grinned and stroked her hair.

She looked up at him then. "Now will you tell me why you panicked earlier?"

Jon sighed. Of course Sansa wouldn't let things like this just pass. But this wasn't just  _things._ It was the ring, the keys, and the moment he lost. Though honestly, all those felt inconsequential when he almost lost  _her._

"It doesn't matter."  He stroked her hair and almost laughed when she pursed her lips. 

"Tell me."

He sighed again and wanted to laugh at the old gods and the new.  _So this is how it's going to happen, eh? Fine._

He sat up slowly then bent down to kiss her cheek, pulling on a blanket and covered her beautifully debauched body. "Wait here."

He grabbed the left over nylon thread and went under the blanket with her. 

Sansa sat up with him then and eyed him curiously. 

Some of the nerves came back but one look at Sansa's soft smile - the one he knew was only for him and knowing that he almost lost this forever, his resolve won over.

He took her left hand in his, making Sansa's eyes wide and shiny, her mouth parting slightly as it was dawning on her what he meant to do this night.

"Sansa, I wanted to do this differently - make it special and unforgettable but obviously, the gods kept messing with me today." 

Then he slid off the bed and dropped on one knee before her, earning a gasp.

Jon looked her over, her hair was a beautiful mess, her lips were red and swollen, her skin was flushed and her green dress was barely hanging on to her, one strap already down exposing more of her creamy flesh. Now. No more waiting. He had to do it now.

"I was panicking earlier because I realized I lost the ring among other things. But that's just a ring. I'll buy you ten more - I'll buy you the whole jewelry store if that's what you want but for now...I can't wait anymore."

He paused and showed her the suture thread and she knew what he was going to do, her blue eyes already brimming with happy tears that made Jon's heart race. 

"Dr. Sansa Stark, will you marry me?" 

Sansa was sobbing and laughing as she kept nodding yes at him. "Yes!"

Jon grinned and leaned up to kiss her then. 

They kissed for a while, their foreheads pressing together when they broke away. 

Jon leant back and took her left hand again, placing it on top of her knee. 

He kissed that hand before taking the thread again and positioned it around her ring finger, making her sigh happily. "One last lesson Dr. Jon Snow?"

He attempted to wink at her. "You bet."

"First of all, the initial position is crucial just as the first throw must be anchored just so," he did the first knot. "Is it too tight?"

Sansa shook her head and bit her lip as she fought from laughing. 

"Good. But more importantly, you have to make sure you throw in just enough throws above it so you're sure it would hold." 

"Ah. Jon, that's too much my love," she stopped him just as he made it to three knots.

Jon smiled at her sheepishly. "Can't blame a guy for wanting to tie you up snugly to him."

They both looked at the knot he tied on her finger then. 

Jon thought the black thread looked so plain on her pretty finger and the image of the ring he had made kept poking at him. 

"I know it's not - 

It was her turn to silence him with a kiss. "I love it. And I can't believe you thought of doing a surgeon's knot on me."

Jon blushed and rubbed at his neck. "Well...Casterly." Was his only explanation, followed by showing her the keychain with the tied knot she hasn't seen since she gave it to him almost six years ago.

She looked at him in shock. "You still kept this? It's been six years!"

"Well, in all honestly, you kept it first for nearly a decade." 

"Gods, we're so stupid aren't we?"

Jon laughed all out then and grabbed her hand. "I'm just happy we're here now."

"So all this. Asking me to wear something nice and meet you on the rooftop, you really meant to propose?"

"Didn't you expect it even a little bit?" 

"You know I'm bad with expectations. But I knew you wanted to do a special and over the top dinner  - but not this - but now I'm starting to think maybe I should've. I mean dinner at the place where we first kissed? Where we finally got together?" 

"Sansa."

"What?"

"Shut up."

A grin spread slowly on both their faces as they started reaching for each other again. 

This time, they were completely bare and under the scratchy blanket, writhing against each other on top of the creaky cot inside their stuffy on call room.

But before they could go further a booming knock interrupted them and Jon cursed knowing they didn't bother to lock the door.

_"Are you guys done yet?"_

_Val._

Jon groaned while Sansa looked horrified. 

"Maybe they'll go away if we ignore them," Jon reached for her again but Sansa swatted him and started pulling her clothes back on. 

 _"Come on, wrap it up so we can have it clean again. Some of us do use this more than just to fuck."_ Tormund.

Jon reluctantly sat up and slowly started dressing.  _Let them wait. I've had to put up with theirs._ But the next voice made him bolt upright.

_"I'm going in."_

Jon and Sansa dressed at record speed then when they heard Rhaenys' voice.

And then there she was.

"My, my, my. Baby brother and my Baby girl making babies already. I'd hug you both but you both reek of sex and surgery," Jon's gorgeous older sister was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips, looking at them like a mother busting her children. She looked at her former younger colleague in Visenya Hill Medical. "So should I set you up with an appointment with me, Sunshine? Sometime in the next two weeks? Did you do the position I told you about to make sure babies?"

"Rhaenys!" Sansa turned beet red and Rhaenys noticed her finger.

She turned on Jon then and raised a brow. "Baby brother. I'd congratulate you both but this can't be. You do this right. I told you to treat Sansa like a queen."

"Rhaenys, it's okay. It doesn't matter," Sansa meant to argue some more but Rhaenys simply raised her brows at her, then turned to Jon again. 

"I lost the ring," Jon finally admitted, hanging his head.

Rhaenys grinned then and called for Tormund to come inside and once he did, Jon saw that his coat was draped on his arm. "The box is inside too where you left it," he barked as he handed it back to Jon. 

"Now here's what's going to happen.I know Sansa already said yes to your silly but yes romantic knot tying, but now that all the shit has already happened tonight, you two heroes deserve the night you were meant to have. So now, Jon, go and follow Tormund while I make Sansa even more drop dead gorgeous."

She walked over to Jon and poked his arm. "You do this right or I swear I'll shave your hair off."

Jon cringed then couldn't do anything but agree. 

"Meet you on the roof?" he threw over his shoulder.

"You know I'll be there." Sansa said sweetly.

"Okay, break it up. More of that later." 

Sansa blew him a kiss then while Jon grinned at her before he was shoved off the room where Sansa could hear he was greeted with hoots and whistles.

She looked back and Rhaenys was already pulling out a dress from the carrier she had. Sansa's heart picked up when she saw it was white.

"Okay, my Cinderella. Let your fairy good-sister work her magic on you but I hope you don't mind if my reinforcements are not mice or a duck."

"Eww, this room stinks of sex.'

_"Arya."_

Sansa turned around then and saw her mother and her sister bickering. 

"Mom! Arya - what are you-

Catelyn pulled her into a hug that Sansa reddened some more knowing she smelled of Jon but her mother didn't think any of it as she hugged her tight. "We saw the news, darling girl. Everyone is here," Catelyn explained. "We almost lost you -  _he_ almost lost you. It's time darling."

"W-what?" She looked at the white gown Rhaenys was holding up. 

"Oh no, not this yet," she said, her eyes twinkling when she caught Sansa looking at the dress. 

Arya chuckled as she smirked at her, giving her a half hug and a nose wrinkle. "You're gonna have a record breaking shortest engagement ever, Sans."

"Need an extra pair of hands?" 

"Dr. Targaryen!"

"Please, it's Elia, or if you would prefer, you can call me mother too. And here's your dress." 

"What is happening?" Sansa threw her hands in the air, her skin looking perpetually flushed from both embarrassment and from Jon and then she saw that they were all wearing gowns too - even Arya. 

The women all laughed in answer, pushing her out the room and towards the female locker room.

"Everything, my sweet," Dr. Elia Martell-Targaryen crooned before shutting the door behind them. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

> **If the trauma surgeon fails to construct secure knots at the beginning or the end of the laceration, knot slippage will occur, resulting in wound dehiscence.**
> 
> * * *

 

Shock was the understatement of the night but this night has been a series of 'not-this-way-Jon' enough for him to question anything. And now he was in one of the doctor's lounge with the Prime Minister, the Northern Governor, the Major General of the Northern Army, and the Lieutenant General of the Airforce. 

Or rather, Jon's father, Sansa's father Ned, her older brother Robb, and Jon's older brother Aegon. 

Bran and Rickon were here too and somehow Jon felt all kinds of anxiety. 

Thank the Gods that it was Aegon he saw first who pushed him into taking a shower then handed him a new suit - black this time and surprisingly, a white button-down and not red.

When he was dressed and groomed, Aegon tossed the ring box at him and smirked. "Didn't know you had it in you, little brother. Sansa Stark is too good for you," he teased.

Jon grumbled. "Don't I know it."

"Hey, just kidding. You know I tried asking her out more than once. She turned me down each time."

Jon raised his brows at him. 

Aegon shook his head while laughing, his long silver hair swishing as he did. Jon couldn't believe it. Girls usually fell for his older brother, often using him to get to Aegon. And now he can't stop the smug look that was building at the thought that she chose  _him_ over his pretty brother. 

Aegon rolled his eyes at him. "Don't look too smug."

"Can't you just give me a few more seconds to gloat?"

He snorted. "No. You don't have time. Everyone's here," he grinned impishly at Jon.

Jon stopped smiling. "Everyone?"

"Yes. Including the wolf pack. Ready to join your new leader? Oh and you're welcome by the way. Ned and Rhaegar wanted to come get you from the on-call room. Good thing Val warned me."

"Shit." Aegon laughed. "Why?"

Aegon didn't answer and just said "Good luck, bro," before shoving him inside the lounge.

Jon couldn't contain his shock when he saw all of them with matching smiles on their faces. And there he knew at once that Rhaenys Targaryen and Ned Stark could not keep a secret. 

He had ask Ned months ago for his blessing and then he remembered telling his father that he was going to marry Sansa one day but didn't say when. Wait, maybe Ned did keep his word and it was Rhaenys who told the rest.

But why were they here -  _all_ here and now. 

Rhaegar strode over then and clapped his back. "I hear congratulations are in order." 

"How did you - Rhaenys?"

He chuckled. 

"Still doesn't explain why you are all here. This is my night to propose. It was meant to be private."

"Well, considering we almost lost the two of you today - oh come on, we know what you would be if anything happens to her. Anyway, son. We've all waited long enough."

"But - I was just planning..." Jon's eyes grew wide when he saw everyone looking at him with matching knowing grins - all of them were in either suits or in full decorated mess dress uniforms. 

Tormund went inside then, still in his scrubs as he eyed him then broke into a laugh. "Finally caught on?"

Aegon snickered and elbowed their father. "I think he gets it now."

Jon still couldn't believe it. "But...you don't think it's too soon? I mean, I barely got her to move in with me. I was planning on giving her a long engagement," he started rambling in panic. It was true. He just planned to propose knowing he wouldn't rush her to the altar even if he wanted to. He'd give her all the time she needed. He just wants her to know how serious he was with her and get her to accept that. And now they were all here and telling him that it was  _time._

What if she says no?

_She already said yes._

Robb and Ned exchanged looks before Robb moved forward, his medals clinking as he walked. "I'm sorry Jon. Were we misinformed? Didn't you already ask her...earlier?" He said with a hint of a teasing frown when he said  _earlier_ and Jon wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

Yes, he and Sansa had unprofessionally used the on-call room to... consummate their reunion. But in his defense, it was the start of the Night shift and how was he to know that his family and hers would be  _here_ to see the most awkward - and not to mention, _dangerous_ walk of shame in the history of the world (Aside from Ned and Robb,  Arya was in special ops. But most of all Senator Catelyn Tully-Stark was here and she could cut you with just a look. Seven hells, they could still call the Blackfish who was the Admiral.)

Not even his father or brother could save him from the wolves - never mind that he was half. Though Rhaenys might've had a chance, but she probably loved Sansa more than she did him. 

_You do this right. I told you to treat Sansa like a queen._

Having a quickie in the on call room was not royal treatment especially since she was injured.  _Fuck._

 

Robb laughed again though his nose wrinkled too. "We're not too keen on how we... _found_ you two, but since my baby sister is alive and happy we all decided that we want her to stay alive and happy and while we are completely convinced she is capable of the former, we all know she can only get the latter if she's with you. And from what we heard, she agreed to spending the rest of her life with you."

"But - 

Robb sighed then. "Come on Jon. You two are already living together. And if I know Sansa, she's not like the rest of us. Not a reckless bone in her body. Plenty stubborn but she doesn't just dive unless it's a sure thing."

Hearing that made Jon feel warm and light. He knew that of course, but it certainly helped to hear somebody else say it. But there was just one more thing that's stopping him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at each of them. 

"I know. I want to but I also want to give her the wedding she wants - a wedding she deserves," he said slowly. "Even if the planning takes months - years."

Some of the men groaned, some sighed, some laughed but Rhaegar frowned at Jon and frankly looked insulted.

"I don't know where I'm most insulted. That you think you'll get married  _here_ or that none of us - especially me could pull together something less than ostentatious? No. We're just here giving you time to get the proposal you planned out of the way before we fly the two of you to White Harbor." 

Jon gaped and his handsome father smirked, indigo eyes flashing and he looked at Aegon. 

Aegon whipped out the two-way radio we used when we were younger. "Dragon 2 to Dragon 1, do you read? Over."

_"Dragon 1 here. Affirmative in that. Go ahead. Over."_

Aegon grinned. "Update on Red Wolf. Over."

_"Red Wolf will be up in 300 seconds, do you copy?"_

"Roger on that. Dispatching the Ice Dragon. Over."

_"Good. Dragon 1 over and out."_

Aegon smirked at him. "Well, soldier, what are you waiting for?" 

Jon grinned and gave them a salute before sprinting out but not before getting butt whacked by everyone. 

When Jon reached the rooftop, the food he knew that grew cold was already gone and replaced instead with a bottle of vintage red, and a plate of fresh new lemon cakes and everywhere there were new winter roses. 

Jon took out the box then and reassured himself that the ring was still there and when he saw it he let out a relieved breath. 

Checking his watch it was already half past two in the morning. 

"Jon?"

He froze for a moment before turning around, his jaw dropping when he saw Sansa.

Sansa was wearing a blue dress that was a shade darker than her eyes under a white fur trimmed coat that complemented her still flushed skin. Her hair was half-up in an intricate braid and flowed down in gentle waves and curled at the ends while her makeup was redone but subtle. Just a hint of cream on her eyes, and pink a shade darker than her natural color on her lips but the blush she carried was natural. 

He looked down at her clasped hands and saw that the knot he tied around her finger was still there. 

When he looked back up at her she was smiling so softly while her eyes were incredibly tender. 

Jon walked over to her and took her hand, leading her slowly near the edge so they could see the dock and the Bay of Seals below.

Sansa looked around, gazing in wonder at how Jon transformed the roof top. And when she looked back at Jon he was looking at her so intently, a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Jon?" 

Jon shook his head. "Let me do this right, Sansa."

Sansa wanted to say something but seeing the expression Jon wore, she nodded and waited.

 

"Sansa, I know it seems so fast but the more I think about it - think about us, we're almost two decades in the making. Do you know when it started for me?"

Sansa shook her head.

Jon nodded and fingered the knot on her finger. "Sixteen years ago in Highgarden, I saw a pretty girl with a long red braid, struggling with her knot tying."

"Oh Jon - 

He shook his head. "Let me finish. Sansa, three times. Sixteen years and we only had three important dates." He chuckled. "Can you imagine? Just three but those three moments meant so much to me."

 

"Three. Highgarden. Casterly. King's Landing. All three were by chance and in all three you were tying knots."

Sansa smiled so tenderly at him, tilting her head as her eyes swam with emotion. 

"Each of them were by chance. And each of them involved knots. Do you remember?"

She grinned and nodded. 

"I can still remember when I taught you how to tie your first surgeon's knot. You were a quick study and you did so with finesse it's amazing. While you beautifully tied your first knot in me, I believe I didn't follow my own advice. Because I was too dense to see that I should've secured my knot with you from there. And then nine years later, Casterly," he sighed.

"You did it again. Tied another knot but I couldn't do the same because you were with someone else then," he stroked her hair remembering how it was shorn then as a sign of dedication to her residency training. 

Sansa frowned and looked at him apologetically. Jon leant his forehead against hers and shook his head. "Then I had another chance three years after in King's Landing. You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you then."

"Why didn't you? I mean when we were at my doorstep, it could've happened."

"Because I knew I wanted more than just a night with you. No, let me finish. A part of me reasoned to take what I could because what if that was all I could get? But the more reasonable part of me knew that if I want anything with you, it has to be more - it has to be _all._  And we couldn't have that then. Because I was from King's Landing and I ran North to make a name for myself, just as you were from the North and you left to pave your own path too. We were running in different directions. And...it was the first time I saw you free and happy and I knew from Rhaenys that you were thriving there. I wasn't ready to come back to the capital and I wouldn't want to keep you from where you were too. And though I'd try long-distance, I'll be honest enough that I can't do that. I barely made it a week when you left for Volantis but it was your promise that it was only temporary that got me through it," he cupped her face. "So I thought that maybe it was time to move on since every time it wasn't the right timing - maybe it wasn't meant to be. That time I thought you finally closed with a final knot."

"So imagine my surprise when my father called, telling me that Ned Stark's golden daughter was joining the staff here -  _here_ in this dingy hospital, telling me to look out for her and make her feel welcome. I didn't believe it until the day I actually saw you here. Sansa Stark was  _here_ and was staying. I didn't know how to handle it and you even lived across from me! I thought I've moved on but then I fell for you again - or maybe it was never lost but the moment I knew I couldn't wait anymore. Do you remember that night? The one where there was an accident at Castle Black?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I found you here like I did back then in Casterly. Exhausted and underappreciated. I wanted nothing more but to rectify that."

"You ambushed me with a kiss!" she narrowed her eyes at him playfully. 

"Hey I waited sixteen years for that kiss," he smirked then his expression softened. "I wasn't going to allow myself to be stupid any longer. I knew I had to do it - had to tell you I wanted to be with you. I told myself that day that, Sansa Stark was a capable woman who would make all her dreams into reality. A strong woman that doesn't need protection yet I found myself wanting to try anyway. I just want to be part of it - part of you. Part of something that's so amazing and beautiful."

Jon gripped her hand. "With you there's no middle ground. I give you a grain, you give me a harvest. I give you a harvest, and you only take a grain. It's incredibly frustrating and unfair but I understand why you do this. I see it all the time. It's how you treat, it's how you heal, it's how you  _save,"_ he paused, choking a bit as he cupped her face with both hands.

"Sansa, you always give the best of yourself in everything but for some reason you can't get it past this beautiful stubborn heard of yours to accept praise and recognition. You always say that you're just doing your job and that you always  _always_ want to do more. I get it. But love, you have to accept some of the returns too. You can  _take_ too. So I'll keep giving you the harvest and let you take as much as you are willing until you're comfortable enough to take it whole too."

"Three knots you gave me and not once was I able to tie one on you that was secure enough. Now I'm going to give you back three tonight but you have to close those knots yourself."

He opened her palm and dropped two sets of matching keys - all tied with surgical knots identical to the one she gave him years ago. Sansa looked up at him in question while he just smiled and pointed to the first set. "These are keys to our clinic in New Castle Pres. I've already given my notice for Eastwatch. I'm still an affiliate but my main practice is in White Harbor."

Sansa's hand flew to her mouth. "But Jon - 

He shook his head and pointed at the other set of keys. "Now these ones... okay, Sansa don't freak out, okay? We still own our unit at the Gift but I gave up our apartment in White Harbor. I know it's a big step but ever since you've agreed to move in with me, I've wanted to give you a house - a real one. It's a big house that's pricy but I wanted one where you can have a view of the port and the river and have a garden too. I made sure the kitchen is complete - it's so big. We have a porch, a yard... and it's...the part of the old Wolf's Den and you can change anything you want - we can even move. I'll let you choose. Anywhere, my love. But for now, if you want it, we have our own house. I've already moved our things there. I made sure it was ready before you come back."

"And lastly..."

Jon went down on one knee then and took out the black box, opening it and showing Sansa his final knot. "I know you already said yes, but now I'm asking more of you, more than I ever asked of you before.

He rubbed her left hand with his thumb. "Sansa Stark, will you start a new life with me today?"

Sansa flung herself to him then, sobbing and nodding. "Yes. Yes, I will. I don't want to wait either."

Jon smiled like he never smiled before as tears pricked at his eyes. "Hold on - let me put this on you."

Sansa pulled away then and extended her hand. 

"There's no backing out of this Stark. I assure you, I've had years of practice tying knots and once this one is - 

"Put a ring on it, Snow."

He grinned as he slipped the ring on top of the knot he tied earlier on her finger, kissed her hand then kissed her. 

They stood there wrapped around each other as they lost themselves in the moment.

When they pulled away, they were smiling brightly.

"Just for the record, you  _did_ say yes to marrying me  _today_ right?"

Sansa laughed. "Yes, silly. My family and yours made that very clear to me that it was happening today."

Jon was about to tell her that he doesn't care what they think that they'd marry when she wants of her own free will when she cut him off.

"Besides, I'd like that when you carry me over the threshold of our new home, I'd be Mrs. Sansa Snow in White Harbor," she looked up at him.

Jon choked again and he was crying within seconds.

Sansa was crying too but she was smiling and laughing as she kissed away Jon's tears. "I love you Jon."

Jon crushed her to him then. "I love you too. So so so much Sansa."

Sansa looked up at him from her lashes. "Jon?"

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me."

Jon stared at her. "Sans-

"You did. Time and time again. Even when I didn't want to. Even when I didn't even know I needed to be."

Jon let out a breath then and smiled at her, tracing a finger down her cheek. "It's only right I keep trying. You save me too. Not only my life is tethered to yours, but someone who saves so many lives need to live longer."

She beamed then blinked. "But Jon, you're leaving Eastwatch -"

"And you left King's Landing" Jon countered.

"But - 

"White Harbor is in the middle, don't you think? The best of both worlds? It's still in the North but it's near the South. It has a dock, and it has an airport in case we need to go away."

"And now it has you," Sansa beamed. "That's enough for me."

"Of course I'm there because you will be. Where you go, I go. I've learned my lesson."

She laughed. "Well, it's time n-whoa!"

Jon swept her up in his arms then. "To the altar - stat!"

"Ugh, you're so cheesy!"

Jon laughed at her then and nodded at Aegon and Robb who were waiting by the door, with Robb holding it open for them and Aegon speaking on the two way again when the P.A. system called out.

_  
"Paging Dr. Jon Snow and Dr. Sansa Stark, please proceed to White Harbor for your wedding. Congratulations."_

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Yes, it's pretty much the start of their happily ever after because I want Sansa to be happy and she's had it real tough throughout Medicus. But I'll still be posting oneshots of the inbetween happenings like Sansa's time in Visenya Hill as seen through Rhaenys, a POV chapter of her while in Eastwatch, and maybe one of Jon and his own residency or medical school journey. Though I don't know when so I decided to do this first just in case I don't get around to posting the others. (Goodness, I still have four or five other WIPs and so little time).
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Please do share with me what you think and if you have any ideas on what you guys want to see more of in the Medical world. 
> 
> Oh and for the other prequel, Carpe Diem - I added a few lines that would reference their time in Casterly. :)
> 
> Btw: All the images except my best attempt at actually doing the surgeon's knot in the end are mine (yes my hand is ugly please ignore I don't know how to edit my man hand). And the quotes are from Surgical Knot Tying Manual 3rd Edition by Richard Edlich M.D., Ph.D. as my other surgical books are too technical to use. The ring was the closest design I found and that's a regular sapphire, not the star sapphire. Just use your imagination. :) 
> 
> So sequence of events just in case:  
> Ars longa vita brevis (med students to residency/fellowship) - Carpe diem (junior consultants) - Primum non Nocere (Attendings) - Ad Curare Interdum - Serva me, serbabo te.


End file.
